Believe It or Not
by Anoctnymous
Summary: Kagami Taiga tidak akan percaya dengan yang namanya hantu—apalagi yang bisa main basket. Catat itu. /First fict in this fandom


**Believe It or Not**

.

**Summary:** Kagami Taiga tidak akan percaya dengan yang namanya hantu—apalagi yang bisa main basket. Catat itu.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket © Tadashi Fujimaki

**Warnings:** semi canon, kayaknya ooc.

**Timeline:** manga Kuroko no Basket volume 7.

Happy reading!

.

.

* * *

.

Musim panas. Musim di mana temperatur merangkak naik ke titik tertinggi, angin terlalu malas untuk berhembus, dan tentunya identik dengan liburan. Tapi tidak demikian dengan tim bola basket Seirin. Alih-alih menghabiskan liburan sekolah di objek rekreasi favorit, atau duduk santai di rumah sembari melumat segarnya buah semangka seperti yang lazimnya dilakukan mayoritas pelajar, mereka malah mengadakan _training camp _ di sebuah penginapan berarsitektur rumah tradisional Jepang.

Bukannya tanpa alasan sehingga dicanangkan latihan intensif. Kekalahan telak atas Touou menjadi awal terhempasnya Seirin dari pre eliminasi _Interhigh_.

Mereka kecewa.

Mereka sedih.

Tapi mereka tidak putus asa.

Memori yang terkecap pahit di lidah mereka tersebut menjadi lecutan semangat baru sekaligus pengalaman berharga. Harapan membentang luas di depan. _Winter Cup_ menanti di ujung sana.

Maka di sinilah para aktor lapangan Seirin berada selama sisa musim panas. Setelah letih merajai fisik karena sebelumnya digembleng dengan metode latihan abnormal-namun-ternyata-efektif a la Aida Riko, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu saat malam telah menjemput.

Awalnya atmosfer berlangsung kondusif dan normal-normal saja. Diisi dengan obrolan ringan dan terkadang disisipi lontaran lelucon. Tetapi semua berubah ketika Negara Api—maksudnya Riko, datang.

Kala itu sang pelatih memasuki ruangan dengan binar keceriaan di sekelilingnya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum penuh makna. Belajar dari pengalaman, para anggota tim Seirin sudah mendapat sinyal bahwa ada yang tidak beres—entah ia mendapat resep masakan mematikan yang baru, atau menu latihan yang sungguh sesuatu, atau ide-ide nista lainnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian cari posisi duduk yang enak," Riko langsung memberikan perintah sambil duduk bersila. "Oh iya. Mitobe, matikan lampunya," lanjutnya lagi.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun (karena memang ia tidak pernah bicara), Mitobe menekan salah satu saklar. Penerangan kini hanya bersumber dari lampu yang berada di luar. Suasana lantas membisu. Sesekali terdengar burung hantu yang beruhu. Tempat itu kini tidak ada bedanya dengan _setting_ film horor atau pembunuhan berantai.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Hyuuga mengangkat suara.

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, selain ketahanan fisik, nyali pun harus diuji. Untuk itu—" Riko meletakkan lilin beserta senter yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "—malam ini akan kuceritakan kisah horor," ujarnya dengan mantap.

_krik. krik. krik._

"… _Apa hubungannya sama basket coba?"_ Semuanya membatin.

"Untuk apa uji nyali lagi? Tiap hari kan kita selalu latihan mental dengan adanya Kuroko." Telunjuk Izuki diarahkan pada si pemilik nomor punggung 11 yang disinyalir memiliki nenek moyang ninja sehingga kemampuan tidak terlihatnya begitu luar biasa. Yang lain pun serempak menoleh kepada Kuroko, lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Kuroko sambil mempertahankan _poker face _andalannya_._

"Karena kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba tanpa ada yang menyadari kehadiranmu, tahu." Kagami yang berada di sebelah Kuroko menjelaskan duduk perkara yang sebenarnya sudah jelas.

Pemuda berambut kemerahan tersebut sangat tidak berminat dengan topik yang diangkat Riko. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah bergelung di kasurnya yang nyaman ketimbang harus membuang waktu hanya untuk mendengarkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dicerna nalar.

"Sudahlah, Pelatih. Ini tidak ada gunanya," Kagami membalikkan badan, sudah bersiap angkat kaki.

"Jangan-jangan kautakut, ya? Hoo~ Jadi, seorang Kagami Taiga yang berani menantang _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu ternyata takut sama hantu." Riko menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Mana mungkin!" sanggah Kagami tidak mau kalah. Ia cepat-cepat kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, lalu menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada.

Melihat situasi yang mulai semerawut, apalagi di tengah kegelapan seperti saat ini, Kiyoshi berusaha menjadi penengah. "Aku rasa itu itu bukan ide yang buruk. Sepertinya menarik. Lagipula, _training camp _tanpa cerita horor terasa kurang lengkap," ujarnya dengan keberanian maksimal. Kiyoshi menebar senyum kepada dua orang yang tengah adu mulut.

"Cih. Terserahlah kalau begitu." Kagami akhirnya pasrah.

"Bagus. Sekarang kalian diam dan dengarkan." Riko membetulkan posisinya. Dinyalakannya sebuah lilin dan ditaruh di tengah. Cahaya senter lalu disorot tepat di bawah wajahnya untuk memberikan efek menyeramkan. Ia berdeham sekali dan memasang tampang serius.

"Apa kalian pernah dengar bahwa _gym _di tempat ini berhantu?" Riko merendahkan suaranya.

"Maksudmu _gym _yang kita pakai selama _training camp _musim panas?" tanya Hyuuga, seolah tidak percaya selama ini mereka berlatih di tempat angker. Mungkin setelah _training camp _selesai, ia benar-benar harus menyurvei lokasi demi memastikan tempat pelatihan berikutnya bukan bekas kuburan.

"Benar sekali," balas Riko.

Mereka menelan ludah. Nampak semuanya memberikan atensi penuh dari setiap kata yang meluncur dari satu-satunya wanita di situ. Kecuali Kagami yang ogah-ogahan. Ia tiduran di atas _tatami_ sembari menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Sesekali menguap atau mengorek kuping.

Riko melanjutkan.

"Dulu, katanya ada seorang remaja laki-laki yang menghuni penginapan ini, anak dari salah satu pelayan. Dia juga sangat menggemari basket dan merupakan pemain handal di sekolahnya. Tapi malangnya, begitu mendekati final turnamen tingkat nasional ia mengalami kecelakaan sehingga divonis takkan bisa main basket lagi. Ia depresi berat, karena menjadi pemain basket adalah cita-citanya."

Ia diam sejenak.

"Lalu?" Tsuchida menuntut kelanjutan.

"Lalu, malam setelah vonis itu, ia menghilang entah ke mana. Esok paginya ia ditemukan di _gym _dan—" Riko menarik napas.

Trio murid kelas satu—selain Kuroko dan Kagami—mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, berusaha mendengar perkataan Riko. Di luar semakin senyap. Burung hantu berhenti beruhu. Angin malam menggoyang dahan pohon. Bulan mengintip separuh.

"—dan—"

.

.

.

"—ia mati gantung diri di ring basket."

.

.

.

Mendadak angin berhembus lebih kuat. Gesekan daun-daun menjerit. Lolongan anjing liar mengudara. Lampu luar berkedip. Anggota tim Seirin tak mampu berkata apa-apa saking tegangnya. Kagami hampir saja tertidur.

"Menurut cerita orang-orang, remaja itu masih sering terlihat main basket di _gym _saat tengah malam," Riko mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Memangnya hantu bisa main basket? Omong kosong," skeptis, Kagami menanggapi.

Riko mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa kau tidak coba saja?"

Seketika angin melahap habis lidah api lilin. Lampu luar tiba-tiba padam. Senter terkapar tak berfungsi. Penerangan mati total. Sesuatu menabrak jendela dan berdebuk keras. Lolongan anjing semakin kuat.

"AAAAA! BUNYI APA ITU?"

"Jangan hantui kami! Hantui saja pelatih karena ini idenya!"

"Hei! Siapa yang bilang itu?"

"Tidaaaak! Aku masih ingin hidup! Aku belum punya pacar!"

"…"

"Kuroko, coba kau tenangkan arwahnya."

"Mana bisa. Aku juga manusia."

Cukup satu kata untuk menggambarkan kondisi sekarang: rusuh.

Pemadaman lampu dadakan hanya berlangsung tak lama, sebab lampu di luar telah menyala. Riko dengan segera menekan saklar. Cahaya kembali lagi ke ruang tamu tersebut dan menyuguhkan pemandangan absurd.

Furihata, Fukuda, dan Kawahara saling berpelukkan. Mitobe tepar. Izuki meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Tsuchida pucat pasi. Koganei mengaku dosa-dosanya. Hyuuga dalam pose berdoa. Kuroko masih _poker face_. Kagami bangkit dari baringannya. Kiyoshi sibuk komat-kamit yang terdengar seperti _'pergi kau setan!', 'jangan ganggu kami!', 'kembalilah ke alammu!'_

"O-oke. Tesnya cukup sampai di sini. Sekarang kalian pergilah tidur karena besok latihan intensif masih menunggu," kata Riko yang mulai khawatir kualat akan ceritanya sendiri.

"Kisah yang bagus, ya. Ha-ha-hahaha." Kiyoshi menghibur diri—padahal tubuhnya masih bergetar—kemudian bergegas mengikuti Riko yang sudah lebih dulu keluar pintu.

Koganei baru saja akan melangkah pergi, ketika sebuah tangan menahan kakinya.

"GYAAAA! DIA MUNCUL! DIA ADA DI SINI!" Koganei memekik.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kagami, kau…."

Koganei menatap Kagami yang tengah tertawa puas. Tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan kaki Koganei. Sedangkan sang korban hampir saja kena mengalami gagal jantung.

"Hati-hati lho, Kagami-_kun_. Nanti malah ketemu hantu sungguhan," celetuk Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Apaan sih! Jangan bilang begitu dong!" Kagami sewot.

"Sudah, sudah. Mari kita lupakan kejadian ini dan fokus buat besok." Hyuuga menaikkan kacamatanya.

Mereka pun menuju kamar sesudah suasana kembali tenang, aman, damai sentosa—atau setidaknya untuk saat itu…

.

* * *

.

Kagami mengerjap.

Ia mencoba memejamkan mata. Kemudian terbuka lagi.

Tutup.

Buka.

Tutup.

Buka.

"Sial. Aku jadi tidak mengantuk," Kagami merutuk dalam hati. Diambilnya ponsel di dalam tas. Jam menunjukkan angka dua belas tengah malam.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum pagi," pikirnya.

Kagami bergerak perlahan dan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan rekan timnya yang lain. Sesaat setelah membuka pintu, Kagami menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Semuanya tertidur pulas, termasuk Kuroko.

.

* * *

.

Bunyi pantulan bola basket menggema. Peluh bergulir ke lantai. Kagami memutuskan untuk main basket seorang diri di _gym _untuk membunuh insomnia yang menyerangnya, sekaligus latihan ektra.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam berlalu, Kagami duduk sejenak, tangan meraih botol minuman. Sambil mengusir dahaga, matanya bergerak mengitari _gym_. Ia baru menyadari ternyata ukurannya cukup luas dan berada sendirian di sana seorang diri tengah malam itu agak…

"Heh! Apanya yang menyeramkan? Biasa saja, tuh!" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"—_ia mati gantung diri di ring basket."_

Tegukan terakhir terasa berat bagi sang air untuk meluncur ke tenggorokan. Indra penglihatnya memicing, terpancang pada ring basket yang berdiri kokoh manakala otak memutar kembali penuturan Riko. Lamat-lamat, Kagami menangkap sekelebat warna hitam berlari menembus ring basket.

Berkedip.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Dan bayangan itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Kagami memalingkan muka. "Itu hanya ring biasa. Itu hanya ring biasa. Itu hanya ring biasa. Aku pasti salah lihat," gumamnya.

Ia memungut bola yang teronggok di lantai, memacu kaki dengan kecepatan penuh, melompat, dan melakukan _slam dunk. _

"Masih lebih menyeramkan makanan buatan pelatih daripada ring ini."

Kagami pun melanjutkan bermain basket tanpa mengindahkan penglihatan absurd tadi. Suara decitan sepatu olahraga, pantulan bola, dan napas yang memburu saling menimpali. Untuk beberapa saat, Kagami terbawa arus permainan basket.

Tapi kemudian—

_tap._

_tap._

—bunyi langkah kaki sayup-sayup terdengar—

Kagami berhenti.

_tap._

_tap._

_tap._

—dan menguap begitu saja.

Memutar badan, Kagami mengamati sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapa pun. Alisnya bertaut. Ia sangat yakin kalau bunyi langkah kaki tadi terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya.

"Kagami-_kun…._"

"UWAAA!" Kagami terlonjak, serasa jantungnya ikut meloncat keluar.

Ketika Kagami menoleh, ia mendapati sesosok berambut biru langit berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Kuroko! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" Ingin rasanya ia menjitak Kuroko saat ini juga.

Harusnya Kagami tidak akan heran lagi dengan natur Kuroko yang biasanya memang muncul tiba-tiba. Ia sudah cukup berpengalaman dikagetkan Kuroko berkali-kali sehingga jika laki-laki itu muncul secara 'normal' justru terasa aneh. Tapi tetap saja, perihal mengejutkan orang, Kuroko adalah ahlinya.

"Hei, bukankah kau tadi sudah tidur?" Kagami mengambil bola basket yang tadi sempat terlempar saat ia terkejut.

"… Tidak jadi," Kuroko menjawab seadanya.

Kagami membuang napas. "Yah sudahlah. Mumpung kau ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kita tanding _one-on-one_?" cengiran lebar merekah di wajahnya.

"Boleh."

.

.

.

01:45

Jarum panjang jam dinding berdetak konstan.

Dua entitas berjibaku merebut bola, berlomba mencetak angka. Kagami masih berada di atas angin, mengungguli lawannya. Kuroko melesat cepat bak angin melewati Kagami yang terpana dengan peningkatan kecepatan drastis darinya. Seolah-olah kaki Kuroko tidak memijak permukaan, berpindah dari satu titik ke titik lain dengan mudahnya.

'_Wow … Ini kah efek dari latihan di pasir pantai itu? Ternyata dahsyat juga khasiatnya.'_

Kuroko _shoot_.

Bola jingga itu masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam ring.

Satu lagi kejutan bagi Kagami. Kerutan tipis mencuat di dahinya.

'_Sejak kapan dia jadi jago _shooting_? Bukannya dia selevel dengan anak SD kalau soal itu_?_'_

Di saat Kagami sibuk ngobrol dengan batinnya sendiri, bola jatuh ke tangan Kuroko lagi. Kali ini Kagami berusaha tidak kecolongan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tubuh tegapnya menghadang Kuroko. Namun, Kuroko bergerak terlalu gesit—Kagami berani bersumpah, ia hanya berkedip sekali dan pemilik manik biru itu telah berpindah tempat—bermanuver untuk melwati Kagami.

Lagi-lagi _shoot._

Gagal.

Kagami tidak menyia-nyiakan _rebound. _Mudah saja baginya menangkap bola di udara dengan lompatannya yang tinggi, kemudian langsung disusul_ dunk_.

"Yeah! Aku menang!" Kagami berseru memecah keheningan.

Kuroko masih tetap diam. Sebuah tanda tanya melintasi logika Kagami.

'_Dia sama sekali tidak nampak kelelahan. Bahkan berkeringat pun tidak! Kuroko ini manusia apa bukan, sih?'_

'_Bukan manusia? Terus apa?'_

'_Hantu…'_

"_Eh, HANTU?'_

'_HANTU ITU TIDAK ADA!'_

Sekali lagi, Kagami menatap Kuroko lebih intens. Yang bersangkutan membalas tatapan Kagami tanpa ekspresi. Kalau dilihat-lihat, wajah Kuroko saat ini terlihat lebih—

—_pucat_?

Kagami bergidik. Ditambah lagi dengan mimik seperti itu, Kuroko bisa membuat anak kecil menangis ketakukan karenanya. Bergegas, Kagami berniat untuk kembali ke penginapan yang jaraknya memang tidak jauh dari _gym_.

"Aku duluan ke penginapan dulu, ya! Sebaiknya kau juga jangan lama-lama di sini," ucap Kagami.

"Kau pemain yang hebat. Aku ingin bermain basket lagi denganmu…," akhirnya Kuroko mengeluarkan suara.

"Ya, ya. Kapan-kapan saja, deh." Kagami melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicara.

Dan Kuroko diam di tempat, masih terus mengamati dari kejauhan sampai bayangan Kagami tak lagi terproyeksikan.

.

* * *

.

"Cepat sekali kau kembali. Sudah ganti baju pula."

Kagami berpapasan dengan Kuroko ketika ia menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan bertemu dengan rekannya itu yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. Rambut biru Kuroko acak-acakan. Wajahnya pun nampak lusuh—seperti baru bangun tidur.

Kuroko masih dalam proses mencerna maksud perkataan Kagami, saat pemuda berpostur menjulang tersebut berkata lagi, "Tak kusangka kau bisa men-_dribble _secepat tadi. Untuk berikutnya, aku pastikan kau takkan bisa melewatiku semudah itu." Kagami menepuk pundak orang di depannya.

Kuroko bengong.

Dalam pikirannya terbit beberapa spekulasi. Mungkin kepala Kagami habis terbentur, atau ia sedang mimpi sambil berjalan, atau mengalami halusinasi tingkat tinggi. Yang mana pun, Kuroko tetap tidak mengerti ujung pangkal pembicaraan ini.

"Umm, maksudnya?" tanya Kuroko, sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Tadiii! Yang tadi! Sewaktu kita berdua main basket di _gym_. Awalnya cuma aku sendirian. Lalu kau datang—secara tiba-tiba—dan bergabung denganku. Dan kau bilang aku pemain yang hebat," Kagami menjelaskan kronologi kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Lama kelamaan Kagami gemas juga pada Kuroko yang kelamaan _loading_.

"Hah? Kagami-_kun _bicara apa? Dari tadi aku tidur terus di kamar."

Oke, sekarang Kuroko positif kalau Kagami habis terbentur dan geger otak.

"E-eh? Tidak usah bercanda di saat seperti ini. Aku serius. **Tadi** kita benar-benar main basket."

"Aku juga serius. Dari tadi aku tidak ke mana-mana," Kuroko mengulangi kalimatnya.

"… Kau yakin?"

"Yakin."

Tanpa diminta, satu demi satu kejanggalan yang dirasakannya saat di _gym _bersama 'Kuroko' mulai naik ke permukaan. Kecepatan gerak yang tidak wajar, kemampuan _shooting_ yang tidak pernah Kuroko miliki sebelumnya, tidak adanya tanda-tanda kelelahan walau hanya sedikit, wajah yang terlalu pucat, tatapan kosong yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Dan terutama, Kuroko yang ini—yang ada di hadapannya sekarang—berada di tempat lain pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Kagami meneguk ludah.

"Jadi, yang tadi itu … _**siapa**_?" gumam Kagami—seolah pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada diri sendiri.

Kuroko menguap. "Entahlah. Mungkin itu hantu. Yang pasti bukan aku," responnya dengan santai, seakan sedang mengomentari cuaca di musim panas. Ia pun berlalu, meninggalkan Kagami yang tengah mematung.

.

.

.

"Ayo main lagi denganku."

.

.

.

Terkesiap, Kagami menelengkan kepala secara perlahan. Jantung memacu kencang. Ada yang berdiri di belakangnya. Seringai lebar melintang pada wajah sosok itu. Pandangan Kagami selanjutnya jatuh di lantai. Sosok itu tidak berpijak pada dasar di bawahnya—ia melayang.

.

.

Detik berikutnya adalah jeritan yang mengisi seantero penginapan.

.

.

~**FIN~**

.

* * *

.

**A/N**:

Ha-halo owo/

Saya baru mengikuti manga Kuroko no Basket sampai volume 9. Jadi, jika sekiranya ada yang perlu diperbaiki dari fic absurd ini, silahkan kasih tahu saya :"

dan maaf kalau kelewat OOC "orz.

Berhubung di atas saya nggak ngasih warning adanya OC, jadi di sini aja. OC berupa hantu, dan hantu itu milik saya :3 /eh

Thanks for reading! \o/

Mind to Review?


End file.
